Preciso de Um Corte de Cabelo
by HelenEmilly
Summary: O que acontece quando Itachi precisa de um corte de cabelo? ItaDei, Yaoi, Tradução.


Autora:_ Miss Kiwii Soda _

Título Original: _I Need A Hair Cut ItaDei_

**Disclaimer: English: I'm NOT owner of this one-shot ItaDei so you can't misjudge me. I just made a better world translating this fanfic to Portuguese – Brazil. All characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and each other. ºOº**

**Português: Não sou dona dessa ItaDei one-shot então você não pode me julgar mal. Eu somente fiz um mundo melhor traduzindo essa fanfic para Português – Brasil. Todos as personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e um ao outro. ºOº**

**NT:** Bem, essa é uma one-shot muito louca e libertina que eu achei quando fui procurar por Yaoi ItaDei no Fanfiction – como veem também sou pervertida. LOL

_Preciso de um corte de cabelo_

"Kisame, dá o fora."

"Me dê uma boa razão."

"Eu preciso ir ao banheiro." Disse Uchiha Itachi. "E se você não saiu, eu irei usar meu sharingan e fazer você cometer suicídio."

"Ótimo. De qualquer jeito, não precisava pegar tão pesado." Disse Kisame.

Itachi suspirou e levantou. Andou até o banheiro e ligou a luz.

Olhou a si mesmo no espelho. E pulou.

Seu cabelo. Estava enorme. Na verdade, se ele o prendesse acima da cabeça em um pequeno rabo de cavalo, ele talvez pareceria com Deidara. Ele tremeu.

Precisa de um corte. Certo. Mas quem poderia cortá-lo? Ele não podia sair em público desse jeito...Ele matou todo o seu clã, exceto por seu irmão mais novo.

Tinha de ser alguém na Akatsuki. Hidan não...Até podia ouvir ele dizendo:

"Por que diabos você quer que eu faça isso? Eu pareço uma puta cabeleireira? Jashin..."

Vou pedir para Konan fazer isso, pensou Itachi.

**...**

"Você só quer que eu corte?" Perguntou Konan.

"É, só isso."

"Mas parece tão simples! Você não quer colocar uma flor ou algo do gênero?" Perguntou Konan.

"Só. Corte." Falou Itachi, separando as palavras.

"Ok. Mas espera aí, eu preciso pegar minha tesoura, e um assistente." Falou Konan enquanto ela corria até a porta.

**...**

"Itachi, un."

Itachi se virou para ver Konan na porta com a tesoura, e com Deidara ao seu lado.

"Itachi, você tem pontas duplas, un!" Disse Deidara pegando o cabelo de Itachi em suas mãos.

"Nem, vou pegar meu xampu então." disse Konan correndo novamente.

Itachi sentou-se no lado da banheira, olhando para Deidara.

Ele precisava ser estuprado, pensou Itachi.

Itachi levantou e andou até Deidara, prendendo a sua cintura magra no círculo de seus braços.

Deidara virou-se, sobressaltado.

"Itachi, un! O que diabos você está fazendo?"

"Estou fazendo o que minha mente manda, Dei-chan." Ele ronronou no ouvido de Deidara ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos o tiravam a camisa.

Deidara estremeceu. Ele tentou sair, mas Itachi o puxou.

"Não tente fugir. Se não eu apenas terei de ser mais rude com você." Rosnou Itachi, arrancando a camisa de Deidara pela sua cabeça e começou a sugar seu mamilo.

Deidara mordeu a língua, tentando suprimir seu gemido. Ele podia sentir seu membro endurecendo no mesmo segundo.

Itachi agarrou com os polegares o gancho do cinto de Deidara e arrancou suas calças e boxers com um só movimento de suas mãos. Deidara tremeu. O banheiro estava frio, era por causa do piso ladrilhado.

Então Itachi tirou suas roupas e colocou a mão no topo da cabeça de Deidara, puxando o para baixo - em direção ao seu membro ereto.

"Chupe."

Deidara acariciou com a sua boca a cabeça de Itachi, chupando com veracidade. E com as bocas em suas mãos ele acariciou os quadris de Itachi que gemeu, agarrando a sedosa mecha de cabelo loiro de Deidara em suas mãos. Ele puxou Deidara para lonje do seu membro e ordenou que ele se curvar-se.

Deidara fez o que ele mandou, e rapidamente sentiu uma dor brusca. Ele choramingou.

Porra, ele é tão apertado, pensou Itachi.

Ele procurou pelo ponto de prazer de Deidara. "P-porra!" Grunhiu Deidara. Ele tinha encontrado.

Itachi começou um ritmo rápido, fazendo lágrimas surgirem nos olhos de Deidara.

Ele se abaixou e começou a penetrar seu membro cada vez mais fundo.

Deidara gemeu. Muito melhor agora, ele pensou.

Itachi tomou um ritmo furioso novamente, fazendo Deidara gemer toda vez que os corpos dos dois se encontravam.

"Itachi...P-por favor...Está doendo de novo..." Deidara arfou enquanto ele sacudia pelo ritmo da estocada de Itachi.

"Vai ficar melhor se você gritar meu nome, Dei-chan." Disse Itachi, grunhindo.

"I-Itachi, un!" Gemeu Deidara agarrando um lado da banheira.

"Eu não consigo ouvir você. Mais alto." Arfou Itachi enquanto ele penetrava Deidara com violência.

"Itaaaaachi!" Gritou Deidara enquanto a dor massante sumia tornando-se em um extasiante prazer que ele não tinha certeza se poderia aguentar muito mais.

Deidara deu o mais alto gemido enquanto ele chegava ao ápice em cima das roupas de Itachi e nas paredes.

"Dei-chan!" engasgou Itachi quando ele gozou dentro de Deidara.

**...**

"Ok, Estou devol- SANTO DEUS JASHIN!" Exclamou Konan quando ele abriu a porta do banheiro.

"Eu perdi isso! E você me fez até dizer Jashin!" Disse Konan quando ela colocou uma mão em sua boca, espantada.

Foda-se, Hidan, pensou ela.

"Bem, vocês dois só...Limpem a bagunça...E me digam quando estiverem prontos..." Ela disse saindo novamente do quarto e trancando a porta.

**NT: **Espero que tenham gostado eu, pessoalmente acho muito pesada, mas para quem está acostumado a ler Yaoi não é nada. *pisca*


End file.
